


Verd'ika

by onepageatatime715



Series: Clone-Centric Sides [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Fives needs a hug, Fluff, Hurt, Loss, M/M, Mando'a, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Tup Needs A Hug, Umbara (Star Wars), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, everybody needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: It had been over a week since the Battle of Lola Sayu, and Fives still couldn’t sleep.He knew that his vod’e and vod’ika were worried, but Fives couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew that they were aware that he had developed a particularly close bond with Echo, the only other member of his squad to survive the Rishi moon, and that they worried about how Fives would cope with yet another lost batchmate. He knew that they worried about his well-being, but Fives couldn’t bring himself to care.Echo was gone, presumed killed in action, and Fives was alone.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Clone-Centric Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Sooran, shab

**Author's Note:**

> Sooran, shab! - Suck on that!
> 
> This first chapter takes place just over a week after the events of Season 3, Episodes 18 through 20 - “The Citadel,” “Counter Attack,” and “Citadel Rescue” - wherein clone trooper Echo (CT-1409) was presumed dead. Fives is not handling the loss of his brother well, and it takes a chance encounter with one of the newest vod'e to draw Fives out of his downward spiral. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Minor suicidal ideation, mentions of wanting to die towards the end of this chapter. Comments are written in Mando'a.

_The scene unfolded before Fives, as if in slow motion. He couldn’t move, couldn’t stop the inevitable, horror gripping his limbs and holding him in place as his vod made the choice that Fives knew would end his life._

_“This is our only chance,” Echo yelled over his shoulder. As he moved, he grabbed a shield and sprinted towards the ship. “We've got to stop him!”_

_Beside him, he saw Ahsoka reach out, as if to stop Echo._

_“Echo, look out!” Fives cried, his warning falling on deaf ears. Too late, they would all be too late to save his vod._

_Fives watched in horror as a droid destroyed the ship, the explosion engulfing Echo._

_“ECHO!” Fives’ shriek was devastation. He scrambled forward, as if planning to run into the flames in search of his vod, but Rex grabbed him, struggling to hold him back._

_“Let me go,” Fives snarled, but Rex held firm, his arms like vices around Fives’ chest._

_“We have to go now!” Obi-wan called, his face grave even as he gave the order. Fives hated him for it._

_Cody nodded, moving forward to help Rex drag Fives away from the site of the explosion. Fives fought against them with everything he had._

_“Let me get him,” Fives snarled. “Let me go!”_

_“He’s gone, vod,” Rex murmured in his ear. The fight went out of Fives then, and he went limp in Rex’s arms, letting his al’verde and alor’ad drag him away from the flames that had stolen his vod._

_“Echo…” Fives sobbed._

~~~

It had been over a week since the Battle of Lola Sayu, and Fives still couldn’t sleep. That first night, wrapped up in Ahsoka’s arms as he cried himself dry, had been the closest he had come to rest.

He knew that his _vod’e_ and _vod’ika_ were worried, but Fives couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew that they were aware that he had developed a particularly close bond with Echo, the only other member of his squad to survive the Rishi moon, and that they worried about how Fives would cope with yet another lost batchmate. He knew that they worried about his well-being, but Fives couldn’t bring himself to care.

Echo was gone, presumed killed in action, and Fives was alone.

He hadn’t even been permitted to recover his _vod_ from his fiery grave – they had had no time to search for Echo before they were forced to flee the airfield.

Instead of sleeping, Fives found himself in the training salle, working himself half to death as he ran through exercise after exercise, programming the training droids so that he could run through various maneuvers and simulations without his _vod’e_ there to help him.

He had no idea how late it was, couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had started tonight’s session, but he revelled in the pain and exhaustion that accompanied the intense regime. It was perhaps the only time that Fives could drive the thoughts of Echo from his mind. If only for a few moments.

He was so focused on his current task – running through a series of hand-to-hand combat motions with aa training droid – that he didn’t hear the door to the training salle slide open, nor the approaching footsteps of another _vod_.

Thankfully, the approaching clone had the good sense to halt their approach several feet away.

“Would you – would you mind if I joined?” A hesitant voice asked.

Fives jerked up, reflexes dropping his body into a defensive position as he wheeled to face the intruder. He didn’t relax – at least, not entirely – at the sight of the shiny in front of him.

His younger _vod_ had a small tear-shaped tattoo under his right eye, and his hair was longer than most – in fact, it was long enough to be tied up in a neat topknot. He was unfamiliar to Fives, but that wasn’t surprising – since the Battle of Lola Sayu, the ARC Trooper hadn’t made any effort to get to know the newer _vod’e_.

Fives slowly moved out of the defensive position he had adopted, crossing his arms over his chest as he glowered at the shiny.

“What’s your name, _verd’ika_?” Fives asked, his tone harsh. The shiny didn’t flinch.

“Tup,” he responded, raising his chin slightly to show the ARC Trooper that he wasn’t intimidated by him. A low growl rumbled in Fives’ chest at the sign of defiance.

“And what made you think that I would appreciate being interrupted,” Fives growled out. Tup shrugged, the nonchalant gesture riling Fives even further.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Tup admitted. “I’ve noticed that you don’t, either. Thought you might like some company.”

“I come here in the middle of the _karking_ night to train alone,” Fives replied savagely. “ _Usenye, verd’ika_.”

Fives turned away from the shiny, expecting that he would leave, thoroughly chastised and clearly dismissed.

“ _Nayc_ ,” Tup replied stubbornly.

Fives didn’t give the shiny time to react before he whirled and launched himself at him, tackling him to the ground. Tup hit the mats with a grunt, already scrambling to escape the hold that Fives was maneuvering him into. The ARC Trooper may have been bigger – heavier, more muscular, more experienced – but Tup was faster, and he slipped out of the hold before Fives could solidify his grasp.

“ _Sooran, shab_!” Tup jeered as he danced away, dropping into a loose defensive stance. Fives mirrored him, circling the younger _vod’e_ restlessly.

“ _Mir'osik_ ,” Fives snarled back, taunting his opponent.

“ _Di’kut_ ,” Tup responded without hesitation, his own voice mocking.

Fives launched himself forward, feinting slightly to the side before jabbing forward to land a sequence of punches in quick succession. Tup reeled away quickly, bringing his arms into a defensive position to block Fives’ increasingly aggressive attacks.

The younger _vod_ may have been smaller, and more cautious in his attacks, but he was clever and quick, moving fluidly to avoid Fives’ continued attacks as he circled, looking for his opening. When he saw it, he lunged, grappling with Fives as they hit the mats. The ensuring tussle resulted in the larger trooper pining the younger, snarling in his face as he pinned him.

“ _Gev!_ ” Fives snarled when Tup refused to tap out, struggling in vain against the ARC Trooper. “ _Osik’la verd’ika_.”

Tup growled right back; his voice equally enraged.

“Ni ru'kel jatne emuurir at ash'amur,” _I would rather die,_ Tup growled, the statement causing Fives to hesitate, loosening his grip on the shiny beneath him.

“Maela,” Tup taunted. “Kyr'amur ni.”

_Kill me._

Fives released Tup and pushed off of him, his mind reeling.

“What the _kriff_ , _verd’ika_?” Fives demanded.

Tup didn’t respond, simply let his head drop to the mats, panting heavily as he fought to regain his breath.

“ _Nayc_ ,” Fives snarled, pulling Tup up and grabbing his chin so that the other trooper couldn’t look away from him. “You don’t get to say that – don’t get to ask me to _kill you_ then ignore me like it was nothing.”

Tup remained resolutely silent, refusing to be cowed by the furious ARC holding him.

“Answer me, _verd’ika_ ,” Fives commanded, and he saw the struggle in Tup’s eyes as he fought against his instinct to answer. “ _Jii_.”

Tup lost his battle with silence, his confession spilling out of him.

“They’re all dead,” Tup breathed. “I’m the only one left.”

Fives wasn’t breathing. His batchmates…

“Why didn’t I die alongside them?” Tup demanded of the ARC Trooper still holding his chin. “ _Tion'jor_?”

Fives pulled the younger trooper into his arms, holding him tightly as he shook apart in his arms. Tup sobbed against Fives’ chest plate; the sound akin to that of a wounded animal.

“ _K’uur, verd’ika, k’uur_ ,” Fives soothed. Slowly, Tup calmed in his arms, but Fives refused to lighten his grip, holding the younger clone tightly against him.

He had lost Echo, and he was the last of his batch, but he would be damned if he let that stop him from taking care of Tup. His _verd’ika_ needed him, and Fives had never been able to stop himself from helping those in need.

His _vod’e_ always said that he cared too much, but in this moment, Fives was glad for his perpetual bleeding heart.

“Come on, _verd’ika_ ,” Fives said gently, taking Tup’s hand as he led him out of the training salle. “Let’s get you into bed.

No one questioned them when they entered the barracks, though Fives felt, more than saw, his _vod’e_ ’s eyes on him as he led Tup to his own bunk. After he had divested them both of their armor, he pulled Tup into the bunk alongside him, curling his body protectively around the _verd’ika_ as he lulled him to sleep.

As Tup’s body slipped into sleep, his muscles loosening, Fives felt himself drifting as well.

For the first time in weeks, he slept.


	2. Mando'ad draar digu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks that followed Fives and Tup’s late-night encounter in the training salle, the two clones quickly grew closer. The 501st had had an unprecedented amount of downtime between missions, and everyone was apt to take advantage of the respite, even if the sedentary lifestyle was slowly driving them mad. Not that the “unprecedented amount of downtime” was truly downtime, so to speak – Captain Rex seemed determined to use the time to make Torrent and the rest of the 501st the best soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'ad draar digu - A Mandalorian never forgets
> 
> In which Tup and Fives delve deeper into their growing friendship, discuss the fate of Domino Squad, and tiptoe around the topic of a future together. You can expect some fluff, angst, and comfort.

In the weeks that followed Fives and Tup’s late-night encounter in the training salle, the two clones quickly grew closer. The 501st had had an unprecedented amount of downtime between missions, and everyone was apt to take advantage of the respite, even if the sedentary lifestyle was slowly driving them mad. 

First, Ahsoka had gone missing, grounding the 501st as General Skywalker scoured the galaxy for his missing Padawan – who had found herself, along with a group of abducted younglings, trapped on a Trandoshan moon, prey in an elaborate and cruel hunt. It had been a difficult time for her _vod’e_ among the 501st as well – the relief when the Commander returned was palpable, even if she was injured and hurting from her time in captivity.

Then, the king of Mon Cala had been assassinated, and the Republic had sent Senator Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker to negotiate peace between Mon Calamari people and the Quarren, co-inhabitants of the aquatic world – once again leaving the 501st without a commanding officer.

Not that the “unprecedented amount of downtime” was truly downtime, so to speak – Captain Rex seemed determined to use the time to make Torrent and the rest of the 501st the best soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic.

After a particularly grueling training session, Tup found himself sliding onto a bench in the mess beside Fives with an audible groan. The muscles in his legs were still quivering from overuse, and his arms felt like overcooked noodles.

“ _Me'vaar ti gar, verd’ika_?” _How are you, little soldier?_ Fives asked, the wry humor in his voice evident. Tup grunted in response, choosing to dig into his food instead. Fives lapsed back into an easy conversation with the other clones at the table – including Jesse, Kix, Rex, Dogma, and Hardcase – but his hand wandered beneath the table to give Tup’s knee a quick squeeze, before pulling away quickly with a covert smirk.

When Tup finished eating, he listened to his _vod’e_ talk in silence, not joining the conversation himself. Instead, he reveled in the nearness of his _vod’e_ , the familiarity of their voices. After losing his batch mates so quickly off of Kamino, he hadn’t expected to find such easy camaraderie among the older clones, but now…

“ _Verd’ika_?” Fives asked, his voice low.

Tup jerked his head up, realizing with a certain amount of embarrassment that he had dozed off at the table.

“ _Osik_ ,” Tup muttered, rubbing at his neck. Fives grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

“Come on, _verd’ika_ , let’s get you to the barracks,” Fives encouraged, practically dragging the younger clone along with him.

“Hey!” Jesse called; his voice scandalized. “Who do you think is cleaning up after you, _di’kut_?”

Fives didn’t even look back as he answered, his voice deadpan, “ _Gedet’ye, vod –_ the _verd’ika_ needs his afternoon nap.”

Jesse made a scandalized noise behind them, but Tup and Fives were already slipping out of the mess, leaving their _vod’e_ behind. Tup let Fives lead him forward, clutching at the warmth of his hand as he trailed the ARC.

~~~

Fives led Tup to their bunk in the empty barracks, the younger clone all but tripping over his own feet as he followed his _ori’vod_. Fives dropped onto the bunk first, pulling Tup down to him. The younger clone came easily, curling up against Fives’ side without hesitation. As Fives wrapped his arms around the _verd’ika_ – his _verd’ika_ – he briefly wondered when he had started thinking of _his_ bunk as _their_ bunk. It was true that Tup hadn’t slept in his own bunk since their late-night encounter in the training salle, but it still surprised Fives to realize that he had come to think of their space as _theirs_.

“What are you thinking about?” Tup murmured, his voice already growing drowsy.

“We’re going to need a bigger bunk if you’re planning on sleeping here forever,” Fives replied, his voice equally soft.

Tup chuckled softly, nuzzling at Fives neck as he did so.

Fives hummed happily at the sensation, unconsciously shifting slightly to bare more of his neck to Tup. The younger clone didn’t hesitate, his drowsy state removing whatever previous inhibitions he had had. He mouthed at Fives neck, letting his teeth gentle graze the soft skin there, relishing in the whine that escaped the ARC trooper.

Then Fives stiffened beside him, his muscles clenching tightly. Tup froze, the sudden coldness of the ARC trooper drawing him back from the edge of sleep and want to something more ... aware.

He made to pull away, silently cursing his own foolishness. Fives wasn’t ready – might never be ready – and Tup had pushed him too far, hadn’t thought –

Fives arms tightened around him, trapping Tup where he was.

“Don’t go,” Fives ground out, but Tup pushed back further anyways, bringing himself up on his forearms to look at the other clone.

“I didn’t mean –” Tup started, but Fives cut him off.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, _verd’ika_ ,” Fives replied. “It’s – it’s me. I haven’t done anything, haven’t been with anyone, not since –”

“Echo,” Tup finished for him, the name hovering in the space between them. Fives nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Tup.

“Would you – would you tell me about him?” Tup asked softly. Fives head jerked up at that, his eyes searching Tup’s.

“I didn’t think –”

“I would like to know about him,” Tup admitted. “No one ever talks about him, and I never had the chance to meet him – before. But he was important to you, so if you'd like, I would like to know about him.”

When Fives didn’t immediately answer, Tup waited patiently, knowing that Fives would tell him as much as we wanted to – and nothing more.

Finally, Fives broke the silence.

“We were both part of Domino Squad, back on Kamino,” Fives began slowly. “We weren’t – our squad wasn't very good. The other cadets used to say “watch the dominoes fall”. And they weren’t wrong – we failed at everything we tried, including the final Citadel Challenge.”

Tup winced slightly at that admission, but stayed silent as Fives continued.

“The other members of Domino Squad were Droidbait, Hevy, Cutup, and … Echo,” Fives pressed forward. “We were reckless, and we rarely got along, but somehow we managed to pass the Citadel Challenge the second time around - pulled ourselves together and worked as a team when it really mattered. Landed ourselves on the Rishi Moon as a reward.”

Tup knew what happened on the Rishi Moon. After graduating from Kamino, Fives and his fellow rookies, Hevy, Cutup, Droidbait, and Echo assigned to the Rishi Moon, charged with protecting and operating a Republic outpost. Unfortunately for them, the Rishi Moon outpost was attacked by Separatists soon after their arrival, resulting in the eventual deaths of all the rookies, with the exception of Fives and Echo.

The Rishi Moon was also the place where Fives and Echo met Captain Rex and Commander Cody for the first time – working with them to recapture the base. Afterwards, Fives and Echo, the only survivors of Domino Squad, were invited to join the 501st clone battalion by Captain Rex – an invitation they had accepted without hesitation.

“After Rishi, Echo and I – we did everything together. Trained together, shared a bunk, went on every mission at each other's shoulder. We even fought side by side at the Battle of Kamino, protecting the cadet barracks with 99,” Fives explained. “We fought together, right up until the Battle of Lola Sayu,” Fives voice choked off then, but Tup knew what had happened at Lola Sayu – at the Citadel. He didn't need Fives to explain.

In their attempt to escape, Fives and Echo had been trying to reach the escape shuttle when they were beset upon by security droids. Echo had separated from Fives, making a desperate attempt for the ship, when it was hit by a droid. Echo died in the explosion, leaving Fives alone - the last member of Domino Squad. 

“He sounds like a good _vod_ ,” Tup murmured softly. Fives laughed gently at that.

“Initially, he drove me crazy. Never stopped talking about rules and regs, insisting that we all follow them,” Fives admitted, the fondness in his voice evident. “It was how he earned his name, actually - his compulsion to repeat orders. Always called me CT-27-5555 too, like calling me ”Fives” would get him decommissioned, or something. I hated him for it.”

“He was _vod_ , though, through and through, and I loved him, before the end,” Fives explained, the fondness in his voice slowly morphing into something sadder. Heartbreak. Loss. “He was brave, and courageous. Smarter than me, by far, too - reckon he was the smartest _vod_ in Torrent, except for maybe Rex. And loyal – the best _vod_ anyone could have asked for.”

Fives voice broke then, and he let out a small choked sob. He grabbed at Tup, pulling him closer, and Tup held him back, knowing that his _ori’vod_ needed him right now.

“I miss him,” Fives admitted, his voice hoarse with tears.

“I know, _Rayshe'a_ ,” Tup replied gently. Fives startled slightly at the nickname – the term of endearment, but didn’t pull away.

“I don’t know, _verd’ika_ , if I can – if I’ll ever be able to –” Fives tried to explain, stuttering as he fought to find the words. Tup cut him off, hushing him gently.

“I know,” Tup said. “And I am willing to wait – to take whatever you can give me. Even if it’s just friendship.”

Fives murmured his assent, curling more tightly around Tup as they both drifted towards sleep once again, hearts heavy, but safe in one another’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives and Jesse were going to be executed for disobeying Krell's orders. They followed Rex to the execution block in silence, and Fives’ heart clenched when he saw Tup among the execution squad, his top knot easily recognizable. Fives looked into Tup’s eyes, trying to convey his forgiveness without words. At least he would die at the hands of the man he loved, rather than to some faceless clanker on a forgotten backwater planet. 
> 
> The man he loved. He loved Tup. It was a damn fine time to realize he loved Tup, as he stared down his vod’e at his own kriffing execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukor b'ukor - When push comes to shove
> 
> Umbara pushes Fives to act on his growing feelings for Tup, resulting in some heart-wrenching angst, plenty of comforting, and some good old-fashioned adult conversations about relationships. 
> 
> This is the last chapter for this fic, but Fives/Tup appears in several of my other fics, including Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman (though their relationship is mostly background there).

_Fives knew, when Rex came to get them from the brig, helmet at his side, that nothing good was coming. His face was grim, the pain and indecision in his expression evident._

_“Fives, Jesse,” Rex said. “I’m sorry. General Krell has ordered your immediate execution.”_

_“What? But how?” Jesse demanded. “He can’t do this!”_

_“He has authority to render punishment during combat,” Rex explained, his voice gentle. Fives watched silently as Jesse continued to argue with the Captain, already resigning himself to his fate._

_“I can understand a court-martial, and locking us up in the brig,” Jesse responded furiously. “But executing us?”_

_“I tried to convince him that it’s my fault, but he wouldn’t let me,” Rex responded, the regret and bitterness clear in his voice._

_Fives snapped then._

_“Rex, you have to face it, he’s been using you,” Fives growled, stepping forward to stand at Jesse’s shoulder. “He needs your loyalty to control the others.”_

_Rex didn’t respond, simply shook his head and sighed as he stepped back, deactivating the ray shield on the cell. Their vod’e – all helmeted, unlike their alor’ad – stepped forward to escort them. To their execution._

_They were going to be executed._

_“I won’t let him get away with this,” Rex promised, his voice lined with determination. Fives almost believed that he would avenge them, if given the chance._

_“Ah, don’t beat yourself up about it,” Fives groused as he and Jesse were led from their cell. “We made our choice. We knew what the price was.”_

_“Speak for yourself,” Jesse grumbled bitterly. Fives chuckled at that, clinging to his sense of humor like a lifeline._

_“Still got your sense of humor, I see,” Fives joked with a smirk. Jesse didn’t take the bait, his face wrapped in hurt and anger._

_“Who said I was joking?”_

_As Jesse spoke, the floor beneath them began to rise, drawing them ever closer to their execution._

_They were going to be executed._

_“Well,” Fives murmured. “I guess this is it.”_

_As they walked to the execution block, falling into step behind Rex, Fives heard Dogma’s unmistakable voice ahead of them._

_“Line up the prisoners!” the younger clone ordered. Behind him, their vod’e were prepared for the execution, rifles in hand. Fives’ heart clenched when he saw Tup among them, his top knot easily recognizable._

_Well,” Fives said, his voice deadpan. “I’ve officially lost my sense of humor.”_

_Fives and Jesse lined up silently, shoulder to shoulder as they faced their vod’e. Fives looked into Tup’s eyes, trying to convey his forgiveness without words. At least he would die at the hands of the man he loved, rather than to some faceless clanker._

_“Would the prisoners request to be blindfolded?”_

_Fives didn’t answer – couldn’t – his mind reeling too quickly to form words._

_“I’ll take that as a no,” Dogma said when neither Fives or Jesse answered him._

_The man he loved._

_He loved Tup._

_“I hope you can live with yourself, Dogma,” Fives snarled at last, even as his mind reeled._

_It was a damn fine time to realize he loved Tup, as he stared down his vod’e at his own kriffing execution._

_“Ready weapons,” Dogma said, and their vod’e did as instructed, bringing their blasters up._

_Fives simply stared at Tup, desperately wishing he hadn’t wasted the time they had had together._

_“Never thought we’d go out this way,” Jesse murmured beside him._

_“Aim,” Dogma called._

_Fives broke._

_“Wait, this is wrong and we all know it. The general is making a mistake, and he needs to be called on it. No clone should have to go out this way! We are loyal soldiers,” Fives argued, his voice desperate. He couldn’t die without telling Tup how he felt. “We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men! We must be trusted to make the right decisions, especially when the orders we are given are wrong!”_

_“Fire!” Dogma called._

_The blasters fired simultaneously, and Fives flinched._

_But miraculously, he was still alive. Every single one of his vod’e had missed. Fives straightened, looking into Tup’s eyes, incredulous._

~~~

“Remove their binders,” Rex ordered, and their _vod’e_ moved forward without hesitation.

Kix went straight to Jesse, murmuring softly to his _cyare_ as he gently removed his binders, cupping his chafed wrists with the utmost care. The two leaned their foreheads together – it was as much affection as they could risk showing here, what with Krell watching from above.

Tup came to Fives, his face lined with concern. Another _vod’e_ removed Fives’ binders as Tup cupped his face, his eyes searching the ARC trooper’s own.

“ _Me'vaar ti gar_?” _How are you?_ Tup breathed, and Fives nodded, leaning forward to rest his own forehead against Tup’s, in a semblance of a _Keldabe_. Tup pressed back. The two stayed like that, pressed against one another, sharing breath, space, and body heat, until Rex and Dogma returned from wherever they had gone.

Rex’s face was grim.

“Krell has ordered Fives and Jesse returned to the brig for the time being,” Rex explained. “The rest of us have another battle to get to.”

Jesse and Kix abandoned all semblance of discretion at their _alor’ad_ ’s statement, embracing passionately until other _vod’e_ pulled Jesse back into binders, dragging him away.

“ _K'oyacyi, cyare_ ,” _Stay alive, my love,_ Jesse called over his shoulder. Kix tried to respond, but all that came out was a strangled sob. Coric pulled Kix into a hug, holding him tightly so he didn’t have to watch Jesse being led away in binders a second time.

When they came for Fives, he was ready.

He brought his hands up, gripping Tup’s head tightly, pressing his forehead more firmly to his own.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Tup’ika_ ,” _I love you, Tup_ , Fives whispered, his words for Tup alone. As they grabbed his wrists and bound him, pulling him away from Tup, the younger clone merely stood in place, frozen, his eyes wide with shock.

~~~

The next time Rex descended to the brig, he was in full armor, extra blasters in hand. Behind him, Kix and Tup waited, arms crossed, bodies tense.

Fives and Jesse accepted the blasters without a word.

As the floor rose once again, Fives found himself pulled towards Tup, their helmets rattling together as the younger _vod’e_ all but headbutted him.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Rayshe'a,_ ” _I love you, Fives,_ Tup said, his voice firm. Fives didn’t know what had happened since he’d been dragged back to the brig in binders after the failed execution. He didn’t know what they were up against. But he was glad that he would have Tup by his side.

~~~

Krell was dead, killed by Dogma for his betrayal of the clones – and the Republic. Fives, Jesse, Kix, Tup, Wooley, and Rex stood quietly on the tarmac as they watched Dogma being led onto a waiting transport, hands cuffed behind his back. Dogma looked back briefly, eyes locking onto Rex. The Captain nodded once – as much support as he could risk showing for Dogma’s choice. Dogma nodded back; his own face was grim.

After Rex left them on the tarmac – called back inside by a trooper who had managed to make contact with General Skywalker – Fives, Jesse, Kix, Tup, and Wooley (one of the few survivors from the 212th) stood in place, unsure what to do. Without a commanding officer, they were adrift.

Kix, at least, still had a job to do, and after giving Jesse a quick kiss, he headed towards the medical tents that had been erected on one of the landing platforms.

“We should rest,” Jesse suggested after Kix disappeared from view. “No telling what’s coming, and I don’t know about you, but it’s been days since I’ve had any decent shut eye.”

The other clones mumbled their agreement, making their way towards an unclaimed stack of shipping crates. When Wooley didn’t immediately follow, Tup grabbed his hand, dragging him along with them. Fives smiled slightly at that – his _cyare_ was forever caring for those around them, it seemed. It was why he could often be found helping the medics – not today though. No one had dared suggested separating Fives and Tup yet, and Fives genuinely hoped that they wouldn’t.

Fives hopped up on one of the crates, quickly discarding his helmet. The moment Tup set Wooley down, Fives reached out to him with a hand. Tup took it without hesitation, letting the ARC trooper pull him between his legs.

Fives pulled Tup as close as he could get him, his knees bracketing Tup’s hips. And while Tup hesitated, Fives didn’t, yanking his helmet off before pulling him into a desperate kiss – the kind he had wanted to share with his _cyare_ since the moment he had realized the depths of his feelings on the executioner’s block.

Thankfully, neither Wooley nor Jesse said a word.

Fives and Tup only pulled apart when they had no more breath left to give, panting slightly as they pressed even more firmly against one another.

“ _Rayshe'a_ ,” Tup breathed, the Mando’a sliding off his tongue with a practised ease. It sent shivers down Fives’ spine.

“ _Tup’ika_ ,” Fives breathed back.

“What – what changed?” Tup asked quietly. Fives shook his head against Tup’s.

“I don’t know,” Fives admitted. “Nothing, really – it was just, when they lined us up for execution, I was glad that it would be you – the man that I loved – and not some faceless clanker on some backwater planet. I thought – at least I would get to see you as I died.”

Tup leaned in for another kiss – gentle and chaste this time – before pulling away.

“I never could have done it,” Tup said quietly. “Shot you, I mean. I think that’s why Rex asked me – Kix too. Because he knew we wouldn’t do it.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t,” Fives replied. “I thought I would die, never having told you how I felt. And now –”

“Now we’ll make the best of whatever time we have, _rayshe'a_ ,” Tup said gently. Fives pulled him back in for another kiss. They kissed like drowning men, clutching at one another, hands roving over one another’s bodies, barely breathing – until Jesse cleared his throat.

“Captain,” Jesse greeted. Fives and Tup pulled apart at last, the latter turning to face Rex while still bracketed between Fives’ legs. Said ARC trooper pulled his _cyare_ more tightly against him, until Tup’s back was flush with his chest.

“General Skywalker and Ahsoka will be planet side within the hour,” Rex said by way of greeting. “He’s not happy.”

Fives’ arms tensed around Tup at the Captain’s statement. Surely –

“About what Krell did,” Rex hurried to explain, seeing the sudden tension in Fives and Jesse. “I suspect that if Dogma hadn’t killed the _demogolka_ already, he wouldn’t be long for this world once the General got his hands on him.”

Fives relaxed, breathing an audible sigh of relief against Tup’s neck. He wasn’t about to be thrown back in the brig, wasn’t about to be court martialed, or executed.

“Wooley, I made contact with Cody and Obi-wan as well,” Rex said, turning to the trooper in 212th gold, who had settled against a crate a slight distance from his _vod’e_ in the 501st.

“Do – do they know about Waxer?” Wooley’s voice was small, wavering slightly as though he was holding back tears. Rex nodded.

“ _’Lek, verd’ika_ , they know about Waxer,” Rex said gently. “Cody and Boil will be here to get you and the rest of your _vod’e_ as soon as Obi-wan can spare them.”

“ _Vor entye, alor’ad_ ,” Wooley replied. “I don’t think – I couldn’t be the one to tell them.”

Rex nodded, his expression understanding. He looked to Jesse, Fives, and Tup briefly before turning to leave – headed towards the airstrip, where he would likely remain until General Skywalker and Ahsoka arrived.

Tup settled on the ground between Fives’ legs, moaning slightly as Fives freed his hair from his topknot to play with it. Fives smiled at the sound, carding his fingers through Tup’s hair with purpose, relishing in the small sounds Tup made in response.

Jesse let his head fall against Fives’ calf as he dozed, not quite asleep, but too tired to stay fully awake any longer. Meanwhile, Wooley stayed where he was, his face a picture of heartbreak and devastation, as he waited for his own _vod’e_.

Against all odds, they had survived Umbara. Together, they would rebuild what they had lost, and figure out a way to move forward. Figure out a way to win this war. And Fives fully intended to do it with Tup by his side – to whatever end.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Vod - Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Vod'ika - Little Brother/Sister  
> Verd'ika - Little soldier  
> Usenye - Go away (Rude)  
> Nayc- No  
> Sooran, shab! - Suck on that!  
> Mir'osik - Dung for brains  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Gev! - Stop/Pack it in!  
> Osik - Shit  
> Osik'la - Horrible, Messed up (Rude)  
> Maela, Kyr'amur ni - Go on then, kill me  
> Jii - Now  
> Tion'jor - Why  
> K'uur - Hush  
> Gedet’ye - Please  
> Ori'vod - Older brother/sister  
> Rayshe'a - Five  
> Demogolka - Monster  
> Vor Entye - Thank-you


End file.
